


slow dance

by eyesonseoho



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Graduation, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, School Dances, it's the first time seoho is that bold in my fics, youngjo is coward, youngjo we love you but don't choose your clothes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonseoho/pseuds/eyesonseoho
Summary: Youngjo quería invitar a Seoho al baile de graduación, pero su cobardía se lo había impedido.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho, Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 6





	slow dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otter_mimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_mimi/gifts).



Era un cobarde. Youngjo lo sabía y, por si no fuera poco, Hwanwoong no lo dejaría olvidarlo, siempre insistiéndole en que era un idiota cobarde por dejar pasar cada momento en el que podría haber invitado a Seoho al baile de graduación. Pero no era como que Youngjo evitara el momento solo porque sí; él tenía sus razones. La principal era que era imposible que Seoho aceptara sin verlo como a un rarito. Y no, no era por falta de autoestima ni nada. Youngjo sabía que él mismo no estaba tan mal, de hecho en la escuela tenía una cierta fama por ser bien parecido, pero una cosa era ser apuesto y otra cosa era gustarle a Lee Seoho.

Youngjo con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación había logrado ablandar lo suficiente el corazón de Seoho para que le dirigiera la palabra. Desde el primer momento en el que tuvieron que interactuar para completar un tedioso trabajo sobre la Historia de la Literatura en el primer año de la secundaria, supo que Seoho no era una persona sencilla, que se abriera a los demás, que dejara que alguien se le acercara, pero eso mismo llamó la atención de Youngjo. Seoho era un enigma difícil —casi imposible— de resolver, el no saber lo que estaba pensando era algo que despertaba mucho más interés del que debería, porque ese interés, poco a poco, se había convertido en un enamoramiento que perduró a lo largo de los tres años que duraba la preparatoria. Por eso se había puesto como objetivo invitarlo al baile de graduación. El problema estaba en que era prácticamente imposible que Seoho le dijera que sí.

En los tres años que Youngjo había estado conociendo a Seoho, jamás pudo notar señales de que le gustara alguna chica, o chico, y mucho menos señales de que le gustara el mismísimo Youngjo. Aun así Hwanwoong, su mejor amigo, insistía en que lo más seguro era que Seoho correspondiera sus sentimientos.

—Eres literalmente la única persona a la que le habla en toda la clase —le había dicho (o mejor dicho, gritado) en medio del silencio de la clase de Matemática, provocando una advertencia por parte del profesor y las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, incluyendo a Seoho, aunque Youngjo no podía descifrar lo que querían decir esos pequeños ojos.

—Habla más bajo —protestó en un susurro, apoyando su frente sobre su pupitre—. Además, eso no tiene nada que ver. Seoho me ve como un amigo, solo eso.

—Claro, y por eso se pasa todas las clases observándote.

—Él... no hace eso —suspiró sintiendo un peso en su corazón. Su mente le decía que era imposible que Seoho se fijara en él de esa manera, pero su corazón era tonto y no podía evitar emocionarse e ilusionarse cuando Hwanwoong sugería que Youngjo tenía oportunidad. 

—¡Claro que lo hace! Y si no te has dado cuenta es porque estás ciego —Youngjo seguía con su frente apoyada en su libro de matemáticas, y aunque no pudiera verlo, sabía que Hwanwoong había rodado los ojos—. Solo debes invitarlo y ya. Estoy bastante seguro de que no te rechazará.

Youngjo se consoló diciendo que Hwanwoong tenía razón: Seoho no había podido rechazarlo. No había podido porque Youngjo jamás lo había invitado, incluso cuando había tenido tantas oportunidades que para él no eran las indicadas. Realmente no quería arruinar su amistad, y si lo invitaba lo más probable era que Seoho lo mandara a comer limones... Y Youngjo no quería comer limones, Youngjo quería estar con Seoho, aunque debiera conformarse con ser su eterno amigo.  
  


Era el día del baile y allí estaba Youngjo recostado con su rostro contra su almohada lloriqueando porque no quería ir sin Seoho. Hwanwoong parado a su lado con su traje perfectamente pulcro, su cabello arreglado y su rostro con un hermoso y delicado maquillaje, lo escuchaba con cierta molestia, por no decir que estaba a medio lloriqueo más de ahogarlo con un almohadón.

—Si no quieres ir sin Seoho, lo hubieses invitado a ir contigo —habló cansado de escuchar a su mejor amigo—. Ahora levanta ese maldito trasero cobarde de tu maldita cama y ponte tu maldito traje porque vamos a ir al maldito baile y no quiero llegar tarde. A diferencia de ti, yo si tengo pareja para el baile y no quiero que una gallina como tú me haga llegar tarde.

Youngjo lo observó de la forma que lo haría un cachorro al que acaban de sermonear por comerse la tarea recién realizada del dueño. 

—¿Y para qué quieres que vaya? Podrías ir con tu cita —murmuró enterrando su rostro nuevamente en su cama.

—Dongju no tiene auto y tú sí —respondió con simpleza, y luego sonrió enamorado—. Acordamos vernos allá.

Youngjo se quedó pensativo un momento hasta que procesó lo que su amigo acababa de decirle.

—¿¡Dongju!? —gritó con los ojos tan grandes que parecía que saldrían disparados en cualquier momento.

—No actúes tan sorprendido —Youngjo creyó que Hwanwoong quedaría con sus ojos blancos de por vida si seguía rodándolos de esa manera—. Si no estuvieras tan tonto con tus "¿con quién irá Seoho?", "¿por qué no lo invité antes?" y demás lloriqueos, te habrías enterado cuando te lo dije —le dijo en un tono herido.

—Lo lamento —murmuró observándolo con sus ojos de cachorrito una vez más.

—Lo que sea —le restó importancia—. Como compensación, ve a ducharte y ponte tu traje de una maldita vez o se nos hará tarde.

Al final Youngjo había terminado cediendo a las peticiones de su amigo y en ese momento se encontraban en su auto, dirigiéndose a la escuela. Si iba a ser sincero consigo mismo, no estaba demasiado emocionado por llegar y entrar al gimnasio de la escuela sin pareja. No era necesariamente porque le avergonzara llegar solo, simplemente sus deseos eran de llegar con Seoho y tener una velada que jamás olvidaría. En su lugar iba a estar solo mientras que Hwanwoong se divertía con su cita y, lo que le provocaba aun más ansiedad, iba a ver a Seoho siendo la pareja de alguien más. Nunca le había preguntado realmente, pero Seoho era demasiado hermoso como para no tener una fila de chicos y chicas pidiéndole una cita para el baile, mas nunca habían tocado el tema. Youngjo había tratado de evitarlo lo mejor que pudiera para no tener que morir de vergüenza al admitir que quería ir con él. Y si Seoho alguna vez lo mencionó, tal vez Youngjo prefirió hacer oídos sordos en su intento por no enterarse si estaba yendo con alguien más. 

A penas Youngjo estacionó el auto, Hwanwoong se desabrochó el cinturón y desapareció de su vista en menos de un segundo. Tal vez quedó un "suerte" flotando en el aire antes de escuchar el portazo indicando que Hwanwoong se había ido y, por un segundo, Youngjo creyó que no era tan malo haber llegado al lugar si eso significaba tener que dejar de escuchar a Hwanwoong. Realmente lo apreciaba como su mejor amigo, pero definitivamente no era nada agradable cuando lo único que hacía era recordarle que era un cobarde o que debía agradecerle por ayudarlo a elegir su traje y por maquillarlo. 

—No era necesario, de cualquier manera. Yo puedo elegir mi propia ropa —se había quejado Youngjo y Hwanwoong lo había mirado con un total disgusto.

—¡Ibas a comprar un traje de _animal-print_! 

—Era lindo...

Y con un Hwanwoong fingiendo —o eso esperaba— sus ganas de vomitar, la discusión se había terminado. Hwanwoong realmente odiaba su gusto en la ropa, mas aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tal vez tenía un mejor sentido de la moda que Youngjo. 

Sin perder mucho más tiempo, bajó del auto y observó el gimnasio de la escuela que lo esperaba con música fuerte y luces llamativas. Con un caminar demasiado lento para el gusto de cualquiera, se dirigió a la entrada y tomando una gran bocanada de aire abrió las puertas. Gran parte del alumnado ya se encontraba bailando, otros se encontraban junto a la mesa mientras comían o bebían su ponche sin alcohol y otros, sin pareja, estaban sentados a un costado mirando sus teléfonos o envidiando a las parejas bailando. A ese último grupo era al cual Youngjo estaba dirigiendo sus pasos. Sin embargo, paró en seco cuando reconoció una mata de cabello negro sentada en el rincón de los solitarios: Lee Seoho estaba solo. Tratando de no hiperventilar de los nervios, Youngjo caminó lentamente hasta llegar a donde estaba Seoho y se sentó a su lado.

—Hola —dijo Youngjo en un volumen bastante alto tratando de ser escuchado por sobre la música, y tal vez se acercó un poco demasiado a Seoho porque éste pegó un saltito y lo observó con una mano en el corazón.

—Maldición, Youngjo...

—Lo lamento —se rió, rascando su nuca algo nervioso.

Seoho se veía demasiado bien y eso no le hacía bien al pobre corazón de Youngjo. Tenía un traje que combinaba a la perfección con el suyo y mentalmente sí le agradeció a Hwanwoong por impedirle comprarse ese traje de animal-print. Por si fuera poco, Seoho tenía un intenso maquillaje en sus pequeños ojos que los resaltaba cuando sonreía. 

—¿Viniste con alguien? —preguntó Seoho, rompiendo el corto silencio que se había formado.

—Oh, no... Bueno, sí... Es decir, traje a Hwanwoong y él se fue con su cita, pero tal vez te refieres a si vine con pareja para el baile y entonces la respuesta es no, vine solo —balbuceó sintiendo sus orejas ponerse rojas. Seoho soltó una risita que hizo que Youngjo sintiera su corazón dar un par de latidos de más.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —murmuró mirando sus dedos que jugaban con el borde de su chaqueta, y Youngjo casi se atraganta con el aire porque... _¿Qué?_

Youngjo no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar a lo que acababa de escuchar por varias razones. Primero, porque no sabía si había escuchado bien. La música estaba muy fuerte y había demasiadas posibilidades de que Youngjo hubiera mal interpretado lo que Seoho acababa de decir. Segundo, si escuchó bien, tal vez Seoho se refería a que se alegraba de que Hwanwoong estuviera con su cita. Tercero, si escuchó bien y no se refería a Hwanwoong, entonces habría posibilidades de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, y aunque fuera una muy extraña posibilidad, hacía que las esperanzas crecieran en su interior alterando a su corazón, que parecía no querer calmar sus latidos.

—Uhm... ¿Y tú? ¿Estás con alguien? —se animó a preguntar Youngjo, temiendo escuchar una respuesta positiva. 

Seoho negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, viéndose adorable como siempre, provocando un cosquilleo en el estómago de Youngjo.

—Por supuesto que no, Youngjo —le sonrió tímidamente y Youngjo soltó un suspiro totalmente aliviado, a lo que Seoho lo miró algo confundido. Youngjo simplemente le sonrió.

—¿Por qué no? Apuesto a que muchas personas te han pedido ser su cita —mencionó sintiéndose algo tímido por si Seoho podía leer entre líneas: "Cualquier persona desearía que fueras su cita".

—No realmente —se encogió de hombros—, y la persona que quería que lo hiciera nunca lo hizo —los ojos de Seoho se clavaron en los suyos y, nuevamente, sintió sus orejas calentarse.

Sentía que su cerebro había dejado de responder y ya no podía procesar lo que estaba escuchando. Era imposible que Seoho estuviera insinuando que quería que Youngjo lo invitara al baile, ¿cierto? Porque si así era, Youngjo no tenía idea de cómo continuar esa conversación. Y si no era de esa manera, entonces Youngjo igual no tenía idea de cómo continuar la conversación sin delatarse. Y tal vez Seoho se había dado cuenta de que había estado demasiado tiempo callado. Y tal vez Youngjo de repente se vio confundido porque Seoho parecía algo rojo y tímido. Y tal vez Youngjo estaba a punto de tener un colapso mental porque realmente no tenía idea de qué hacer.

—Uh... ¿Q-quieres algo para tomar? —preguntó poniéndose de pie de repente, sintiéndose tan estúpido que casi le dolió la bofetada mental que se dio. Seoho le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

—Claro... Vamos —respondió parándose a su lado.

Caminaron en silencio en dirección a la mesa del ponche, pasando por entre medio de la multitud de alumnos bailando. A la mitad del trayecto Youngjo sintió la pequeña mano de Seoho sosteniendo la manga de su saco para no perderse. Youngjo no pudo evitar sonreirle con toda la ternura del mundo, él solo esperaba que Seoho no se diera cuenta cuán enamorado estaba de esos pequeños detalles que su personalidad tenía. Porque no había nada que Youngjo amara más que Seoho actuando totalmente opuesto a lo que él quería aparentar. Porque Youngjo sabía que Seoho actuaba frío por fuera, que trataba de que nadie se acercara, pero por dentro Seoho podía ser la persona más adorable y cariñosa del mundo, y Youngjo estaba realmente orgulloso de poder decir que se esforzó lo suficiente para que confiara en él y abriera su corazón mostrándole su verdadero ser. La mayoría del tiempo hacía lo contrario a lo que sentía, mas gracias a que Youngjo lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo ya, había aprendido a leer al chico al que amaba. Y definitivamente, había aprendido que no había nadie más adorable que Lee Seoho. 

Se sirvieron ponche en unos vasos descartables a penas llegaron a la mesa. Nadie decía nada, simplemente estaban allí en silencio observando a la multitud bailando al ritmo de la música que sonaba fuerte y alegre —definitivamente era una gran fiesta—. Youngjo jugaba con los pequeños hielos en el fondo de su vaso mientras pensaba en cómo decir lo que quería decir sin que sonara sospechoso y Seoho quisiera salir corriendo. No encontraba una forma, por lo que decidió dejar de acobardarse y simplemente hablar. 

—Seoho-ah... —llamó la atención del chico a su lado y éste lo observó con curiosidad en su mirada—. ¿Quieres bailar? —Youngjo se felicitó mentalmente por decirlo sin balbucear, a veces se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo.

Seoho simplemente asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y Youngjo no pudo ocultar la felicidad de su rostro. Ambos se movieron hacia la pista de baile que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaban, al fin y al cabo era solo el gimnasio de la escuela, y había demasiados estudiantes como para querer meterse en el centro de la pista. Simplemente se quedaron en donde encontraron un espacio cómodo para los dos. 

No era como si Youngjo tuviera unos grandes dotes para la danza. A decir verdad, en su más humilde opinión, solo no era bueno en ello sin importar las ganas que le pusiera al hacerlo bien. No obstante, siendo una fiesta, no era necesario ser un gran bailarín. En especial cuando sus pasos de baile estaban divirtiendo tanto a Seoho, sacándole carcajadas que no son tan comunes en él. No iba a mentir diciendo que no estaba algo avergonzado, pero de alguna manera, amaba provocar esas reacciones en Seoho. Y todo marchaba bien, porque ambos se estaban divirtiendo (era casi como si Youngjo lo hubiese invitado al baile, pero sin tener que pasar la vergüenza de que le dijera que no). Sin embargo, al destino le gusta jugarle bromas pesadas a Youngjo, porque no habían pasado ni siquiera tres canciones cuando el DJ anunció a las parejas que era su momento de compartir un baile especial. Sí, eso significaba que una hermosa balada comenzó a sonar y todas las parejas comenzaron a bailar abrazadas.

Si Youngjo no salió corriendo en ese momento era porque su cerebro parecía haberse desconectado de todo, no dejándole ninguna función en uso además de respirar. Estaba parado frente a Seoho entre un montón de parejas bailando románticamente. Incluso podía ver a una mediana distancia a Hwanwoong bailando con Dongju de una forma bastante tierna. No quería mirar a Seoho porque no quería tener otro colapso mental, y definitivamente no debió hacerlo. Seoho jugaba con el borde de su chaqueta, con las mejillas y orejas rojas. Se veía realmente tímido.

Youngjo no sabía cómo sucedió, pero en el momento en el que sus miradas se conectaron, no se necesitó decir ni una palabra para que se acercaran lentamente el uno al otro. Seoho pasó sus manos sosteniéndose de los hombros de Youngjo, y éste último posó sus manos en la cintura de Seoho, ambos comenzando a moverse al ritmo de la música. En ningún momento dejaron de mirarse a los ojos, no había sido necesario. Y Youngjo se sintió expuesto. Ese baile se sentía tan íntimo que Youngjo estaba seguro que con cada paso que daban su corazón latía más y más fuerte, tanto que podría llegar a opacar el sonido de la música que los rodeaba. Y lo que era aún mejor, Seoho no parecía querer huir lejos de él y sus sentimientos. Incluso parecía que los estaba recibiendo con los brazos abiertos. Tal vez por eso Youngjo no pudo evitar pegarse aún más cerca de Seoho. 

Sus rostros estaban a muy pocos centímetros de distancia. Ninguno de los dos se veía con la intención de alejarse. Al contrario, siguieron acercándose más y más, ahora respirando el mismo aire, aún mirándose fijamente. Un pequeño movimiento podría resultar en sus labios conectándose. Y así fue.

Su primer beso fue dulce e inocente. A penas un pequeño roce de labios que envió corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo de Youngjo, ni siquiera podía decir que fueran mariposas en su estómago. Casi no podía creer que acababa de besar a Lee Seoho; el mismo Lee Seoho del cual Youngjo había estado enamorado toda la preparatoria. 

—Youngjo... —susurró Seoho llamando su atención. Youngjo pensó que no era necesario que llamara su atención porque él no podía ver nada más que a Seoho. 

—Seoho... Me gustas —susurró sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse—. Por favor, no me odies.

Seoho no dijo nada por un momento, simplemente lo observó con las mejillas rojas, pero su mirada era indescifrable para Youngjo. Era una de esas miradas que jamás sabía lo que significaban, pero que Seoho le dedicaba con bastante frecuencia.

—Idiota. Por supuesto que te odio—soltó de repente con algunas lágrimas inundando sus hermosos y pequeños ojos. Youngjo estuvo a punto de hablar para retractarse en un intento de que todo fuera olvidado, pero Seoho se le adelantó: —Me tuviste esperando por ti hasta este momento. Creí que no tenía oportunidad contigo... Incluso esperé y esperé a que me invitaras a venir contigo al baile y nada —le reprochó entre lágrimas, golpeando su pecho sin fuerza con sus manos hechos puños—. Me gustas mucho, Kim Youngjo.

No era posible que Lee Seoho acabara de decirle a Youngjo que le gustaba. Eso era algo que ni siquiera pasaba en sus mejores sueños. Pero parecía tan real. Ese Seoho no se veía como un sueño, era el real. Era _su_ Seoho.

—Te quiero tanto —Youngjo abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de Seoho.

—También yo —sonrió escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Youngjo.

—Sé que es algo tarde pero... ¿Te gustaría ser mi cita para el baile?

Seoho se separó del abrazo para observarlo con esa mirada indescifrable. Con la diferencia de que ya no era indescifrable. Por fin Youngjo había descubierto que esa era una mirada que Seoho solamente tenía para él. Era una mirada que contenía sus sentimientos más profundos, esos que Youngjo había logrado sacar a la luz.

—Por supuesto que sí, Youngjo tonto —respondió escondiéndose nuevamente en el cuerpo de Youngjo.

La suave música seguía sonando y ambos, aún en la pista de baile, continuaron moviéndose al ritmo de ella, esta vez conociendo los sentimientos del otro haciendo cada baile más especial que el anterior y, tal vez, compartiendo un segundo o tercer beso.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado uwu ♥
> 
> También pueden encontrarme en Wattpad como @eyesonseoho_


End file.
